<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Meant for This: Ladynoir July 2020 by seasonofthegeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026652">Not Meant for This: Ladynoir July 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek'>seasonofthegeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chat is the new guardian, Ladynoir July, Mixed feelings, partners to PARTNERS, two silly teens falling in love and trying to figure things out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little differently during the battle with Miracle Queen and her drones and Chat Noir is the one who is granted guardianship over the rest of the Miraculous when Fu relinquishes his role.  </p><p>Written for Ladynoir July 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wall Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will probably be pretty short chapters so I can actually keep up with the event so wish me luck hahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think I can do this Guardian thing.” Chat Noir kicked his heels against the brick of the roof ledge he sat on and stared out at the city. “It’s kind of a lot.”</p><p>“You can do it,” Ladybug assured him.</p><p>“But it was supposed to be you.”</p><p>She shifted uneasily at the truth of his words. “I didn’t get to him in time. Besides, you’re just as capable as I am for the job. I trust you.”</p><p>“I think we both know I’m not the right one for this,” he sighed. “And I don’t understand not letting users keep the Miraculous.” He frowned then. “And can they keep using them now that people know? Is it even safe? I don’t want anything happening to my...uh, to the people we’ve worked with before.” He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “What would you do?”</p><p>Ladybug took in a deep breath. “I’d...have no idea,” she admitted. “I chose those people before. It would feel wrong to give the Miraculous to anyone else.”</p><p>“But you weren’t going to give Chloe the Bee back.”</p><p>“That was for her own good. It wasn’t safe for her or the Miraculous. We saw that when Mayura tried to get to her.” She furrowed her brow. “And just a few days ago she turned against us and started this whole thing!”</p><p>“Yeah, but--”</p><p>“Chloe definitely can’t have a Miraculous again, Chat. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“What about Nino? Alya? Kagami? Luka?” He picked at his wrist cuff. “Max and Kim and Alix? Alix has to get hers at some point, right? We already know that, but when do I give it to her?”</p><p>Ladybug gave him a sad look. “I really don’t know.”</p><p>“But didn’t Master Fu tell you anything? Like don’t you have a guidebook or notes or something that could help me with this? I can’t do it on my own, my Lady; I just can’t.”</p><p>She covered his hand with her own, halting his nervous fidgeting. “You’re not on your own, kitty. I can’t be the Guardian for you, but you know I’m going to be right by your side, right?”</p><p>He gave her half a smile. “You sure you can’t be the Guardian for me? I think the title suits you better.”</p><p>“If I become Guardian, you lose all your memories of the Miraculous. Is that what you want?” </p><p>“I’d lose you so no.” A refreshing breeze ruffled his hair. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, things were different between them now. He was so used to following her lead that this new feeling of being the one in charge of something as important as the remaining Miraculous felt like too much. A wall had formed between them and even if Ladybug stayed at his side, he knew things were never going to be like they were before he became the Guardian.</p><p>He turned to watch her look up at the stars. “You really think I can do this? Be super honest, Bugaboo.”</p><p>She continued to look up at the sky a few more seconds before turning her attention to him. “Of course I do.”</p><p>Chat Noir didn’t believe her but he also didn’t have another choice. “Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you using the Dog Miraculous?!”</p><p>Chat Noir grinned, one brown and black pointy ear flopping down over his hair. “That obvious, huh?”</p><p>Ladybug circled him with a smile. “The ears were a giveaway. Your tail is shorter too. And the seams of your suit are brown where they used to be all black.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Plagg wouldn’t let Barkk change much for the transformation, but he insisted he be a part of it.” Chat Noir turned to watch his partner as she kept walking around him. “Not sure he trusts me with another Miraculous after Asp...uh, after asking him so many questions.”</p><p>She considered that with a nod. “What made you decide to take on two Miraculous when there isn’t an akuma around?”</p><p>He scratched at the back of his neck absently and one of his ears perked up. “I guess I’m just trying to learn what I can about them since I have to be able to entrust them to users.” He gave her a guilty look. “Do you think it’s a bad idea?”</p><p>“No, I think it’s really smart actually.” She smiled encouragingly. “I don’t know that I would’ve thought to go about it that way.” Her eyes caught movement behind him and she let out an excited giggle. “Your tail is wagging! I made you happy!”</p><p>“What?!” Chat Noir spun in a circle to try to see what she meant, making her laugh even harder. </p><p>“This has to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I think I’ll start calling you Pup Noir.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare.” His cheeks were pink just beneath his mask when he finally faced her again. “So you really think this is the way to do it?”</p><p>Ladybug pursed her lips in an attempt to calm down from her fit of laughter. She cleared her throat with an apologetic smile. “I think it’s the way for you to do it. I don’t know that I would’ve gone about it this way.”</p><p>“Well, you got some training,” he pointed out. “I feel like I don’t know anything about the other kwamis. And I know you’ve used a few before. I’ve only merged with Sass.”</p><p>“Just be careful. You get more power but you also lose it? It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“That seems to be a given with this stuff,” he sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think you should use more than two at a time.”</p><p>“Because you don’t think I can handle it?” He didn’t mean to sound so accusatory, but he couldn’t seem to help it. Everything about their situation had him insecure and on edge. He missed the way things were before.</p><p>“I just want you to be safe.” Ladybug’s expression softened. “I’m scared for you, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Now you know how I feel when it comes to you, my Lady.” He stepped closer and took her hands in his. “I love seeing you fight and I know you’re stronger than anyone and anything in the world, and at the same time, I want to wrap you up in a blanket and take you somewhere safe and far away from any akuma.”</p><p>She looked down shyly, unable to meet his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, kitty. I’ve got a city to watch over.”</p><p>“Well, the city seems quiet tonight, so how about we watch some stars instead?” He gestured to the edge of the roof with one of his hands while still holding hers in his other.</p><p>“I think I can do that.” She bit her lip as she finally met his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to push them a bit into the future for this so things happened in canon in Miracle Queen but I’m going to write them at around 19 years old instead of whatever canon age is supposed to be because who even knows at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think of this place? Security is excellent and I can rent it under my civilian name so no one will put it together with the Miraculous. I came by for a showing earlier this afternoon.” Chat Noir walked to the middle of the large penthouse living room. “There’s a private entrance to the roof too so I’ll be able to come and go as I need to. And you and the other heroes will be able to as well.”</p><p>Ladybug nodded absently as she walked through the empty space. There were lots of windows but those could easily be taken care of with curtains and the height was ideal. “As long as no one finds out your real identity, it seems like as good a place as any to keep the Miraculous.” She turned to him with a smile.  “It’s nice to see that you’re actually taking this seriously.”</p><p>His own smile at her words faltered. “Why wouldn’t I be taking this seriously?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”</p><p>“I don’t think you could’ve meant anything good by it either, my Lady.”</p><p>She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, you’re right. That was out of line.”</p><p>He frowned but continued his circuit around the space. “It’s not foolproof, of course, but I think it’s better than my current situation.” He stopped to face her. “But to make it work, I need you to know who I really am, and I’d like to know who you are. I can put your name on my guest list and you’ll have a key so you can come and go as you want and no one will think anything of it.”</p><p>“That’s not a good idea, Chat.”</p><p>Chat Noir crossed his arms. “Why? Us not knowing was Fu’s rule and he’s not here anymore.”</p><p>“Tikki doesn’t think it’s a good idea either.”</p><p>“Okay, why?”</p><p>She faltered, mouth open but no reply coming out.</p><p>“Exactly.” He shook his head and pointed to a door to the left. “There’s even a second bedroom if you needed a place to stay, but there’s no pressure there.”</p><p>“We can’t do this.”</p><p>“Yeah, you keep saying that and I just want to know why.”</p><p>“Because!” </p><p>“That’s not an answer!” </p><p>They glared at each other from across the room.</p><p>“You said you were going to be by my side for this,” Chat Noir reminded her. “I don’t feel like I’m asking for a lot. I just want you to know who I am and I want to know who you are without the masks so we can do this job better. “</p><p>“And I’m telling you it’s not safe,” she insisted, voice tight with stress.</p><p>“And I need you to explain to me why you feel that way.”</p><p>She balled her hands into fists and ground her teeth together. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she glared at him. “Because I’ve seen what happens when you know me,” she hissed. “And I refuse to let that become our future.”</p><p>She turned on her heel and left through the open balcony window they’d snuck in by. Chat Noir watched her go, confused and hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disguises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been two weeks since their argument in the empty penthouse.</p><p>Two weeks since they’d hardly said more than a couple of words to each other in the middle of a battle.</p><p>Two weeks since Ladybug had gone to bed without feeling like she was going to cry herself to sleep.</p><p>She sat crouched behind the half brick wall at the roof ledge of the building across the street from the building Chat Noir had taken her to before and she watched. She watched someone’s shadow through curtains as the figure moved around the main room. She watched the shadow that had no pointy ears on top of his head and no tail following in his wake, but she knew with everything in her that the shadow belonged to her partner. </p><p>This was just the other side of him that she couldn’t allow herself to know.</p><p>It was too dangerous.</p><p>At least, that’s what she’d tried to convince herself of because that’s what she’d believed for years, but was it true?</p><p>She knew Chat Noir and he knew her. Were they really all that different beneath the masks? They were disguises but they didn’t actually hide who they really were, did they? She’d proven to herself multiple times that she could still act like Ladybug without the spots so what made this time different?</p><p>Maybe because this was the last line to cross between them. Keeping their identities secret had always felt like a safety net and she was clinging to it now. </p><p>And maybe, just maybe, she was a tiny bit bitter that he was the Guardian now. </p><p>She didn’t want to be jealous; she really didn’t. Studying with Fu had been anxiety-inducing even though she’d enjoyed parts of it and she’d expected it to become her responsibility. Although finding out that all the memories of the Miraculous were washed away with the passing of the so-called baton, well, that almost felt like dodging a bullet. She didn’t want to forget this chapter of her life.</p><p>But Chat Noir would now. </p><p>He would forget her and all their time together. He would forget quiet nights on patrol and triumphant battles and fond looks coupled with teasing words.</p><p>He would just...forget.</p><p>Was she really going to give up what time she had left with the person who’d become her best friend, her trusted partner, her other half in more ways than she was ready to admit?</p><p>No. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.</p><p>With a determined nod, she stood and readied her yoyo to swing across the street. It was time to put action behind her words.</p><p>She had Chat Noir’s back and she would be by his side as long as he needed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kind comments! I know I've been slow updating this one, but I really appreciate all the encouragement. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug’s determination and courage slipped halfway between one building to the next and instead of going straight to the penthouse balcony, she landed roughly on the roof. She pulled her knees up to her chest and scowled at the empty rooftop as if she wasn’t the one who’d sabotaged herself.</p><p>She’d decided to try again the next night when there was a muffled thump against the roof access door and then it swung open and Chat Noir stumbled out.</p><p>“Hi.” He waved sheepishly before looking back at the door like the traitor it was.</p><p>“Hi.” She bit her lip. “Uh, guess you heard me, huh?”</p><p>“Well, Barkk and Sass actually spotted you across the street an hour or so ago, but yeah, I heard you land too.” Chat Noir scratched at the back of his neck. “Been a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that.”</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“You getting moved in, okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “It’s been all right. I was going to get some friends to help, but then I figured this place should be mostly secret so...” He heaved a sigh. “I haven’t told anyone else about it yet if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Ladybug held up both hands in surrender and winced at the way the volume of her voice carried on the night air. “I trust you, Chat, really.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Really, I do.” She gave him a tentative smile. “I mean, I don’t trust you not to use cheesy pick-up lines and I don’t trust you not throw yourself headfirst into battle when you think I need protecting, but I do trust you with this.” Her cheeks warmed as her smile grew bigger. “I promise.”</p><p>“Meowch, my Lady. You really think my pick-up lines are cheesy?” He put a clawed hand to his chest and returned her smile. “And here I was thinking they were so gouda.”</p><p>She groaned loudly. “The absolute worst.”</p><p>“You like them a little brie.”</p><p>“That wasn’t even close!”</p><p>He laughed. “Sorry, it’s been a long day; might be off my game.” He gestured to the door. “Did you want to come in?”</p><p>Ladybug’s brow knitted. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“I just...I’m still nervous.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” He tried to hide his disappointment.</p><p>Ladybug walked to the edge of the roof and looked around. “I would like to meet up here though, if that would okay? Maybe we could get a table and chairs or something? We could go over some of the notes from Fu I gave you.”</p><p>Chat Noir’s face lit up. “I’d really like that.”</p><p>“I would too,” she agreed, feeling happier than she had in weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>